


Change for the Better

by CryptidAna



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna
Summary: A cutesy lil gender swap fic
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro





	Change for the Better

“Shintaro, chill out. Everything is gonna be fine. Get a grip, bro.” Kano’s words didn’t reach me. I was freaking out. I woke up to go on my computer and play some games, hit the message boards and have a good time. Naturally Ene was ready and waiting to torment me the entire time. But the second that digital menace saw me, all she did was laugh, very heavily. I thought she was just trying out a brand new method of malice, but it was a bit much, even for her. 

It wasn’t till Kano came over to drop off some cola that I knew something strange, even by our standards, was going on. “Kano, I don’t mean to alarm you, but, are you aware that you have…. womanly features?” 

Kano looked at me confused before replying “Shintaro, are you sure you’re not looking in the mirror?” I chuckled slightly. Another spell of Kano joining the computerised terrorist in one of her sick jokes. Still, Kano did look concerned, so I decided to check. Y’know, just to be safe. And that’s when the screaming started.

“Kano, how did this happen!? What is going on?!” I yelled, like I actually expected him, err her, to know. 

Kano sighed. “I think it’s pretty obvious Shintaro. We somehow turned into women. The real question is what do we do with this unique opportunity? It’s not every day we get to view the world from a female perspective.” I went to argue with Kano but I knew there wasn’t any way I’d win that fight. 

That’s when the bright blue devil spoke up. “So I guess Master is a Mistress now. That’s an improvement at least. Maybe she’ll actually be good company, rather than a dirty minded man.” In that moment I realised this changed something else. Something beyond my body. I had a chance to recreate myself. I could finally become someone new. 

Someone who might be able to function in society. “Kano, I agree. We should explore this rare chance. I think we should go out and see what happens.” I don’t know what happened to me, but I felt confident for once. We went back to Kano’s quickly, just so we could borrow some clothes from Kido and Momo, who started living together recently. By borrow I of course mean we took some without asking. 

Kano and I had an oddly amazing day. We went out around town, got some lunch, with some free drinks courtesy of some gentlemen from across the room. After that, we went clothes shopping. Just as a precaution. We didn’t know how long this would less so we got about a month’s worth of different clothing variants. My favourite was this stunning red dress which worked well with my flat shoes. Learning to use the toilets was a lot easier than I thought it would be and they are much cleaner than the ones I was used to. “Well Kano, today was a great time. I don’t think I’d be this happy with such a bizarre change, but aside from the over excessive flirting from random men, it really has been great.” 

Kano smiled back at me. “Yeah, it was great. Just missing one thing to make it perfect.” Kano leaned across, placing her face next to mine and kissed me. And I just went with her.

I gripped her tight and returned the favor. “You’re right, now it’s perfect.” After that, we embraced our new lives as women fully. To this day I don’t regret that decision. Being a woman is definitely harder than being a man, but I’ve never been so happy. And I just knew Kano felt the same.


End file.
